


Some Like It Tied Up

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy’s been a bad, bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns all  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- no spoilers. Could be set anytime
> 
> **Warning** \-- light bondage, submission, spanking, tickle torture and foot worship
> 
> **Author’s Note** \-- written for springkink (livejournal) for the prompt, Roy/Riza: BDSM (female dominance) - insubordination. Thanks to bay115 for the beta.

XXX

“Technically you can’t say I’m insubordinate. I’m your superior,” Roy protested, kneeling on the floor of his bedroom.

“You didn’t sign your paperwork.” Riza cinched the silk scarf tight around his wrist, then bent his arm behind his back so she could tie it to his other arm. 

“You know how I hate paperwork.” He shifted his weight on his knees. Riza already had his ankles lashed together. He just needed to redistribute his weight to keep his balance.

“You took the last cup of coffee without refilling the pot, which you well know is the standing law of the office.” Riza swatted his chest just hard enough to sting. Roy hissed, feeling his cock twitch.

“But it was my rule to break,” Roy said, hoping for another swat and he got it.

“You took General Grumman’s research project and gave it to Falman to do instead of doing it yourself,” Riza reminded him.

“That’s division of labor.”

“Not when he told you to do it yourself.” She ran her foot under his balls. 

He was so used to her in horrible boots that he barely recognized the foot caressing him. Tonight, she wore stilettos. They were only for nights like this; the times when he needed ‘punished.’ Roy wasn’t sure Riza particularly liked them, but she liked this game and she knew the heels made him happy. He could get hard just looking at her feet in those killer heels.

“He won’t know the difference.”

She shook her head. “So insubordinate, lazy, too.”

“You knew that when you came to work for me.”

Riza snorted and gave him another slap. He watched the beautiful lines of her legs as she went over to the dresser. It was easy to forget just how lovely she was, hidden away in those shapeless uniforms of theirs with those unfortunate butt-covering tails. Riza had a perfect ass and legs to kill for and Roy loved a good leg. He watched Riza sort through the toys on the dresser, thinking he had been just bad enough for her to make a selection from the array. That’s how this game went and oh, how they both loved it.

She picked up a gag and he tried not to frown. They weren’t his favorites. He was in actual trouble tonight. “And I heard you join in that pool with Havoc about my bra size. That’s the worst insubordination of all.”

“Oops.” Roy’s cheeks burned. He was a dead man. “I looked for you. Where were you hiding?”

“I wasn’t there. I took an educated guess about your involvement after I heard Havoc chattering about the bet.” Riza smiled wickedly and he groaned. “Now open wide, you disobedient man.”

Roy opened his mouth and Riza slipped the gag in, fastening it around his head. She went back and got a rider’s crop. Roy had first learned of his liking for that particular toy long before they ever became lovers. Seeing that firm bit of leather in Riza’s hand when she used to ride as young woman had put thoughts in Roy’s equally young brain; ones he had only begun to understand.

She hit him across the shoulders lightly with it before trailing the toy around his body and rub it against one of his nipples. Running the crop up his torso, she caught under his chin with it, tilting his head back. Looking up into her brown eyes, Roy’s mouth went dry. The most beautiful thing about Riza was that she didn’t realize how lovely she was. She carried an air of near innocence around her to balance out the stern soldier persona. Even the dress she selected for tonight was more elegant than raunchy, a simple sheath of deep blue silk cut just so he could see the beginnings of cleavage. 

“Are you going to behave now?” she asked sweetly.

Roy shook his head and Riza’s smile broadened.

“I suspected as much. You are such a stubborn, bad, bad man.” 

The crop struck his shoulder again just enough to send a delightful stinging through him. After a few more short blows, it moved to his buttocks, treating them to the same bite of delicious pain. Riza gently rolled it over his balls but skipped his now-bobbing erection. Damn her, she knew he wanted her to touch him there, but she was going to make him wait. Her own skin was flushed now, wanting his touch, too, he had no doubt.

Riza lifted his cock slightly with the pointed toe of her shoe and he moaned around the gag. “Are you ready to behave now?” 

Roy shot her a defiant look and Riza fisted a hand in his hair, jerking his head back. “Of course not, but I think I’ll untie you anyhow.” 

She undid the silk scarves holding his legs together, only to tie it in a criss-crossing pattern over his cock. At that point Roy knew Riza wasn’t taking any chances of him spending too early. Riza gave the underside of the head of his shaft a little tickle but pulled away when he tried to thrust against her hand. She swatted him with the crop.

“Behave,” she said then undid his arms. “Lie down.”

Roy obeyed, stretching out on the area rug. Riza caressed his leg with the pointed toe of her shoe then lightly tapped one nipple with the spiked heel. Roy panted, desire making his cock ache under its tie-down. She put a little pressure on that heel and he grunted.

“You want more, don’t you?” she purred and Roy nodded frantically.

Riza went to the bed and sat down. She crooked a finger at him and he crawled over to her. Riza proffered one foot to him. “You know what to do.”

He kissed her shoe, then slipped it off, dropping kisses on the arch of her foot. Roy reached up and undid her garter. If he messed up the silk stocking, he’d be in trouble for real. Once he had the stocking down and carefully put it on the bed, Roy sucked two of her toes into his mouth. He laved the sole of her foot, making her laugh, then licked and kissed his way up her leg, bunching her dress up. His nose nuzzled her damp panties, filling his senses with her musk.

She intertwined her fingers with his hair, hauling his head away then had his face pointed to the mattress. “Come up here.”

Roy climbed up on the bed and let her take his wrist. The ties were already fastened to the bed post, so he squirmed into a position where it would be easy for her to tie him up, which she did with enthusiasm. Riza let his legs free, making it easier for him to get his hips into it.

Riza took off her other stocking and slowly stripped, letting him watch. His cock throbbed under the silk tying it up as he surveyed each new bit of flesh she revealed. She sashayed back over to the dresser and got a few things. Tossing the condom onto the bed, she tickled his toes with the large feather she had selected from the toys. The soft curl of it swirled up his leg, then over his jewels and cock. She kept up the torture until he was squirming.

Letting the feather flutter to the floor, Riza undid the silk wound over his cock. Roy groaned at the sensation of the silk slithering around his hot flesh. His shaft twitched in her hand as Riza put the condom on him. She moaned softly as she straddled him, taking him deep into her.

Riza flicked his nipple with one short, blunt nail then plucked at it, making him hiss. She rocked slowly on him, giving his thigh a few light slaps. He drove up into her harder after each playful blow. Picking up her pace, Riza’s head dipped back, her warm depths tightening around his cock as the first of her orgasms overtook her. She ground down on him, a soft staccato song of cries punctuating her pleasure.

Roy couldn’t hold on any more, climaxing with a low groan and Riza rode him harder, her eyes clouded with lust. Finally spent, she collapsed down on the bed, tucked against him. Lazily, she undid the ties on his wrists and let him hold her.

“Are you going to behave now?” she asked, her voice drugged with sleep.

“You don’t want me to be,” Roy replied.

She pinched his side. “You’re right.”

Roy grinned, already looking forward to his next opportunity to be a brat worthy of punishment.


End file.
